


Hopping To Bed

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom!Sam, Collars, Erotic Photography, M/M, Owner!Gabriel, Owner!Lucifer, Playboy Bunny!Sam, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sam in a Corset, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, birthday fic, of a fashion, panty!kink, top!Gabriel, top!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's the most successful Playboy Bunny at the Lawerence Playboy Bunny Mansion, corun by Lucifer Milton and Gabriel Novak. </p><p>His owners want him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopping To Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarlightDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/gifts).



> SO THIS IS FROM A TUMBLR PROMPT FROM ROSE, WHO REQUESTED PLAYBOY!BUNNY SAM AND SABRIFER AND IT'S HER BIRTHDAY
> 
> MY LOVE, MY ANGEL BRO, MY CASTIEL I AM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE BUT PLEASE ENJOY I LOVE YOU

Sam smiled at the owners as he made his rounds inside the Lawrence Playboy Mansion, greeting everyone with ease and grace- as much grace as his dark green corset set allows.He hummed to himself as he strutted over to the drinks table, contemplating on whether or not he should ask his bosses, Gabriel Novak and Lucifer Milton, if he could get his nipples pierced. It might help with revenue for the magazines-in fact, Sam thinks that it will. It would also have the added bonus of extra pleasure for  _ him _ . 

The boning in the corset tightened slightly as he leaned down to mix himself a drink, the dark green fabric with the golden thread shining brightly in the lights from the chandeliers. The matching dark green lace panties barely covered his ass cheeks, and the golden colored fishnets hugged his smooth, toned legs beautifully, his feet in low platform heels- as a rule, Sam hated wearing heels. They made him even taller than he was and also, they hurt his feet. He smiled politely and chatted idly with Abbadon, one of the women who helped run the Playboy Mansions all over the world, unaware that both Gabriel and Lucifer were watching him, and arguing. 

 

“No, he should be  _ mine,  _ I’m older!” Lucifer insisted, not taking his eyes off of Sam’s firm rear, licking his lower lip. “Besides, I’m pretty sure he likes  _ me  _ over you.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Gabriel said, waving a hand and taking a sip of whatever fruity drink he was having. “He should be  _ mine,  _ I’m the one who hired the kid in the first place.” His eyes were on Sam’s front, where a half hard cock was pressed innocently inside the panties. 

“Yes, yes, a very wise business move on your part,” Lucifer said dryly. “However, it was  _ my  _ idea to have him start modeling for us.” 

“My idea to make him dress the way he does,” Gabriel hummed. 

Lucifer rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his whiskey as a plan began to formulate in his head. 

“How long have we fought over him?” 

“Ever since he first arrived,” Gabriel said. 

“And we’ve been fighting over him ever since.” 

“Including the infamous fist fight that landed  _ both  _ of us in the hospital.” 

“So,” Lucifer started, smiling down at his business partner, “why don’t we share him? I mean, it wouldn’t be the first time we’ve shared someone.” 

“No,” Gabriel agreed. “And we both kind of want different things. You want to fuck him, I want him to fuck me.” 

“Exactly.” Lucifer hummed. “Besides, it’s been awhile since we’ve shared a bed.” 

Gabriel hummed in agreement. “You’re right. I’ve missed it.” 

“What,  _ Balthazar  _ wasn’t good enough for you?” Lucifer teased. 

“Don’t get me wrong, Balthazar’s  _ fantastic _ ,” Gabriel laughed. “But between pining after Sam and the fighting between him and his cousin over his cousin’s fiance. . . well, I’m sure you can create your own line of thinking. What about Brady? Whatever happened to him?” 

Lucifer snorted. “Absolute amateur and thought because he was sleeping with me would get higher up in the bunny ranks.” 

Gabriel tsked. “Disgusting.” 

“Agreed. As long as Sam keeps raking in the cash, we’re solid.”

Gabriel grinned. “Oh, I think he will,” he said. He appraised his partner. “I think one day, the two of you will have to fuck me at the same time.” 

“Oh you  _ naughty  _ thing!” Lucifer laughed, slapping Gabriel’s rear. Gabriel squeaked and flushed darkly. 

“So when are we going to go get him?” Gabriel asked, raising his fruity concoction to toast. 

Lucifer clinked glasses as his gaze darkened to a very hungry look. “Tonight.” 

 

The party ended and Sam was finishing cleaning up the bar with a happy sigh. Tomorrow he didn’t work until later, during the party again. It was weekend party season, but Sam didn’t mind that. He booked three photographers and two columnists for this issue and two for next. And for that he was pleased. 

He liked pleasing his bosses, and more than once he’s fantasized about the two of them, taking him for their own and claiming him as theirs. The thought made him harden and he gave a soft scowl towards his crotch. 

“Later,” he told his rapidly hardening dick. 

His dick, apparently, chose not to listen and it hardened and thickened even more. 

He sighed. 

“Sam, what are you still doing up?” 

Lucifer’s voice broke him out of his scolding of his cock and he met ice blue eyes as he raised his head. 

“Cleaning up,” he replied to his boss. “Everyone skedaddled to bed, and I know how much you hate having a mess.” 

Lucifer chuckled and a crash from the kitchen, alerting the other two of Gabriel’s presence. They turned, looked, and found Gabriel sitting on the counters, sucking on a lollipop, swinging his legs, one of the big pots that they had used to make dinner on the ground, having been knocked off the drying rack. 

“Sorry,” Gabriel said around his mouthful of candy. Sam smiled and shook his head before looking at his bosses. 

“It’s okay” Sam said.

“Sam, we were wondering something,” Lucifer said. 

Gabriel snorted. “Really, Luci?”    
“I said tonight,” Lucifer told his partner gently. 

“Yeah, but I didn’t think you meant  _ now  _ tonight!” 

Sam chuckled at the banter. “What were you guys wondering?” 

“How would you like the three of us to become more. . . well, intimate?” Lucifer asked. 

Sam cocked his head to the side in curiosity. “How do you mean?” he asked. 

“What he means, Sammich,” Gabriel said, getting down from the counter and walking over to stand by Lucifer, “is that we want you. In bed.”

Sam’s eyes got as big as saucers. “Y-y-you want me in your bed? Both of you?” 

“Yes,” Lucifer said. “We both want you. We had our disagreements, but we decided that it’d be better if we shared you.”

Gabriel nodded. “I’ll be honest, part of the reason I hired you was because I wanted you in my bed, Samajam,” he confessed. “And then Luci started pinning after you as well, and well. . .” 

“We’ve had several disagreements due to the fact that we both want you,” Lucifer finished for his partner smoothly. “We’ve shared our bed before and have gone off separately.”

Sam swallowed. “Am I dreaming?” He asked. 

“Why on Earth would you be dreaming, Sam?” Lucifer asked curiously, cocking his head to the side. 

“Because this is almost every single wet dream I’ve had since I came here,” the bunny admitted. “I’ve dreamed and jacked off to the both of you claiming me as yours since I met you both and seen you together.” 

Gabriel grinned almost wolfishly, licking around the lollipop obscenely. “Well,” he drawled. “In that case, I guess we better get this party started.” 

“May I finish cleaning up?” Sam asked, gesturing to the mess Gabriel made and to the rest of the mess from the party. 

Lucifer shook his head. “Sam, you clean up after every party and are still up at the crack of dawn to go for a run, and then you tend to tidy up everything, then work a full party shift and have for the past two years,” he said. “You deserve a night off. I’ll rouse the rest of them and get them to clean up. Besides,” his look turned predatory, “I don’t think you’re going to be able to move from the bed tomorrow morning.” 

Sam let loose a slow smirk. “Well,” he murmured, gaining a bit of confidence and stepping into Lucifer’s personal space. “That might be inconvenient for my run.” 

Gabriel reached around and smacked Sam’s ass. The model’s eyes widened, his mouth falling open from it shock of it as a low moan echoed in his throat. “With the way we fuck,” his boss drawled, “You will probably burn more calories than you ever will on a three mile run.”

Sam swallowed. “Let’s get to it, then,” he said. 

Both of his bosses grinned and grabbed his hands, almost dragging him to their private rooms. 

 

Lucifer’s room spoke of sinful opulence and sins of the flesh, the entire room done in blacks and reds. Scarlet silk sheets covered his bed, with a thick black down comforter covering it. A huge mirror against the wall across from the foot of the bed, next to the plasma screen TV. 

Gabriel snorted. “You’re playing up your namesake again, I see,” he mentioned. 

Lucifer laughed quietly. “I like reds and blacks, so sue me,” he informed his partner. 

Gabriel shook his head and looked at Sam, who was wide eyed in awe. “You okay there, Samalamb?” 

“Yeah, just. . . well, I’m not sure what I was expecting,” the model admitted. He made his way over to one of the nightstands to peek into its drawers. 

Lucifer chuckled and began undoing the stiff crimson tie around his neck. “Curious, Sam?” He teased. 

Sam opened the top drawer and raised his eyebrows elegantly. “Is there a reason you have fifteen bottles of lube?” He asked. 

Gabriel laughed. “Some of those are flavored, Sammy,” he explained. “And I think there’s one that’s similar to a Trojan Fire and Ice condom.” 

“There’s five bottles of flavored lube, three bottles of the Trojan Fire and Ice type one, two nearly empty bottles, three bottles of regular lube, and two of those bottles is  _ not  _ lube,” Lucifer recited, his tie off and cast off onto the dark oak dresser. “One of those is Icy Hot, the other is arnica cream.” 

Gabriel raised a brow. “Arnica cream?” He repeated. “You have  _ arnica cream  _ and you didn’t tell me?” 

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Did you need some?” He asked. 

“About a week ago,” Gabriel admitted. 

“What’s arnica cream used for?” Sam inquired. He’s heard of it, but never heard what the purpose was for. 

“It’s used when bruises are going to form and it hurts,” Gabriel said. “Like after a delicious spanking. Or, rather,  _ paddling _ .” 

“You got paddled and you didn’t tell me?” Lucifer rounded on his bedfellow. 

“Yeah?” Gabriel squeaked. 

Lucifer smirked. “Jealous of whoever got to do it.” 

Sam was turning bright vermillion at the sudden thought of Lucifer paddling Gabriel’s plump rear and then allowing him to fuck it. His cock also began to show an interest. Well, more of an interest. 

“Ever been spanked, Sam-oh-damn?” Gabriel asked curiously. 

Sam shook his head. “Most intense I’ve ever gotten was severe nipple play,” he admitted almost shyly. 

Lucifer chuckled and came over, tugging Sam closer by his hips. “Oh. . . we’ll have to work on that,” he hummed. He lightly rolled his hips into Sam’s and the younger man groaned, reaching up and holding onto Lucifer’s shoulders as he returned the roll. 

Gabriel slinked up behind Sam and rolled his hips into Sam’s taut rear. Sam moaned and ducked his head. 

“We’ll take good care of you, Sam,” Lucifer promised with another drag of his hips. 

“Real good care,” Gabriel confirmed. 

“Let’s get you out of this corset,” Lucifer purred, leaning in to kiss Sam. 

Sam sighed and accepted Lucifer, swallowing and tasting mint and chocolate and whatever Lucifer was drinking that night with a moan and small flicks of his tongue as Gabriel began undoing the lacing of his corset. 

The corset fell away soon enough, even as Sam opened his mouth to allow Lucifer to sweep in with his tongue. The other man lightly ran his nails down his back and Sam keened. 

“Oh, he like that Luci,” Gabriel chuckled. “Samfam, what’s your safe word?” 

“Clowns,” Sam breathed against Lucifer’s lips. 

“Mmm, good, and any kinks we should know about?” Lucifer purred, pulling away slightly to stare at Sam in panties, fishnets, and heels. 

Sam blushed. “I, um, like bottoming- or topping, it doesn’t matter. Umm. . . I really, umm, like having my nipples played with,” he admitted quietly, staring at the ground. 

Gabriel chuckled and wormed his way between Lucifer and Sam, looking up at his employee. “Oh, I’m gonna have fun with you, then. Ever been tied up?” 

“Once,” Sam confessed. “I kind of liked it.” 

“Excellent. I can’t wait until Lucifer is able to use his skills.” Gabriel winked. “He’s a master at Shibari.” 

Sam blushed darkly. 

Gabriel leaned up to kiss Sam, and the younger man was overwhelmed with spit slicked lips and the taste of strawberries and the drink he had earlier, and he pressed himself into Gabriel, knotting a hand in golden hair. 

Gabriel was more insistent than Lucifer in his kiss with the playboy bunny, and Sam could distinctly hear Lucifer getting things ready in the background. 

When they pulled away, Lucifer was down to black silk boxers and he was holding up two silk scarves in emerald green. 

“Let’s begin,” he said. “Heels and fishnets off, please.” 

“But leave the panties on,” Gabriel added, grinning wolfishly. 

Sam blushed and ducked his head down to toe off his heels and begin slipping the thigh highs down his legs. 

The two men watched him hungrily, ready to pounce once Sam was done. 

When Sam was left in just his panties, Gabriel gently pushed him down onto the bed. “How do you want him, Luce?” he asked casually. 

“Hmmm, do we want to start off easy or hard?” Lucifer hummed, running the silk through his fingers. “If we’re going to be playing cards-” here, Sam made a face at the idea of Gabriel and Lucifer playing cards during sexy times- “then I’ll need him on his hands and knees. If he’s going to take us both, then probably sitting up.”

“Hmmm. . .” Gabriel hummed, pulling Sam’s hair slightly. The younger man gasped and moaned softly. “Either or sounds fantastic, doesn’t it?” 

“It does, doesn’t it? Decide, Gabriel, or I’ll make the decision  _ for  _ you.” 

“Bossy, bossy,” Gabriel teased Lucifer. The oldest man huffed and was silenced by Gabriel leaning up and kissing him tenderly. 

“Hmm, I think the playing cards position would do nicely. I’ll even be generous and let you take the rear” Gabriel purred. 

“Mmm, thank you.” Lucifer smiled. “So. . . hands in front, or hands behind?” he asked. 

“I think hands in front. He will need some stability.” 

Lucifer passed one of the scarves to Gabriel, who quickly tied it around Sam’s wrists. “Not too tight, Sam?” he asked. 

Sam shook his head and squirmed, excited for what was about to happen. 

Lucifer reached over and tied the other piece of green silk around Sam’s neck, like a collar, and tied it into a bow in the back. “Such a pretty little present for us,” he whispered. 

Sam moaned. Lucifer’s voice was like snowflakes caught on the tip of the tongue or nose, almost stinging yet pleasantly so. 

“Such a beautiful boy in our bed,” Gabriel added, and Sam felt his eyes slide shut. Gabriel’s was warm honey, trickling down into his very core. 

“Let’s get him situated,” Lucifer hummed. 

Working together, the two of them flipped Sam over and got him into the position that they wanted him in. He was on his elbows and knees, his ass proudly in the air and showing off the dark green panties. He felt so exposed and it was  _ wonderful, _ his dick rubbing against the panties as he shifted and rutted down into them. 

The two other men laughed softly. Before Sam knew what was happening, Lucifer was giving him a gentle, yet very firm smack on his rear. 

“Oh!” Sam gasped softly, his back arching. 

“I think he likes that, Luci,” Gabriel chuckled. 

“I think he does too,” Lucifer smirked. 

A different hand came down on Sam’s ass, causing it to jiggle delightfully and Sam moaned. 

They took turns spanking him, and Sam was absolutely certain that he could cum just from their hands alone. Lucifer’s hand was hard and stinging, and he often flicked his wrist just before his hand made contact with the silk. Gabriel’s hand liked to grab and squeeze Sam’s playfully. Each smack elicited gasps and moans and whines. 

“Need. . . need you both, please,” Sam begged. 

“Mmm, I bet you do,” Lucifer purred, slowly bringing the panties down to expose his clenching hole before blowing hot air on it. Sam keened. 

Gabriel chuckled and grabbed the lube. “His dick’s so wet, Luci.” 

“I bet it is. We’re going to make him ruin those pretty panties, aren’t we?” 

“Indeed.” Gabriel leaned in closer, watching Sam’s entrance twitch. “I think I need a taste before we open him up.” He looked up at Lucifer. “May I?” 

“Of course,” Lucifer purred. 

Gabriel gave a nice, long lick from balls to top of Sam’s crack, flicking the end of his tongue right over Sam’s hole. 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Sam swore, dropping his head down into his bound hands. 

“That’s the plan,” Gabriel smirked, licking the same path again before focusing on running the tip of his tongue around Sam’s hole, which was slowly starting to open up. 

“How does he taste?” Lucifer purred. 

“Divine,” Gabriel sighed. “Like the finest wine in our cellars.” 

Lucifer leaned in and licked up the path Gabriel had left and Sam whined. These two men were going to be the  _ death  _ of him. 

“Lube?” Lucifer asked. 

Gabriel gave him a look. 

“You know where I keep it,” Lucifer said, licking Sam’s hole again. 

Gabriel lapped up his co-owner’s saliva. “Yeah, but I don’t want to stop eating his tasty ass.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure you don’t.” 

They bickered playfully for a few moments, still licking and teasing Sam as they did so, until it went silent for a few moments. Sam raised his head and looked over his shoulder, somewhat surprised to find Lucifer and Gabriel engaged in a sloppy and passionate kiss, almost trying to eat the other’s faces off. 

They pulled apart, Gabriel’s lower lip swollen and bitten while Lucifer’s pale lips were red and shiny. 

“Lube, Gabriel dear,” Lucifer purred. 

“Blow me,” Gabriel snarked, his hand reaching over and grabbing a bottle of lube. 

“Sam will.” Lucifer snatched the lube out of Gabriel’s hand and clicked it open, pouring a generous amount on his fingers. 

Gabriel grinned. 

“Finish getting undressed, you dork,” Lucifer laughed as he gently teased two fingers around Sam’s rim. The bunny seized up in anticipation, then sighed happily as he felt Lucifer’s long, slender fingers begin coaxing him open. 

Sam keened and moaned as Lucifer slowly slid the two fingers he was teasing him with into him, watching Gabriel get undressed completely before walking over and taking out a camera. 

“Figured our best model wouldn’t mind having a few shots being taken of him like this?” Gabriel asked. 

“Not at all,” Sam shivered, eyeing the camera in his hand. 

_Click._ _Click. Click._

For a while, the only sounds that were heard were the camera clicking, Sam’s breathy moans, and Lucifer’s occasional Italian sworn praise- at least, Sam thinks it was praise. 

That is, until Lucifer’s now three fingers skimmed over his prostate. 

_ “Oh holy fucking shit!”  _ Sam gasped, nearly cumming right then and there. 

“Luci’s magic fingers, eh?” Gabriel chuckled. “I love it when he fingers me open. He always knows  _ exactly  _ when to hit that prostate, doesn’t he?” 

Sam mutely nodded, giving a strangled cry as the oldest man in the room gently massaged the sensitive bundle of nerves deep within him. 

“I think he’s ready, Luci,” Gabriel chuckled, moving around so he was behind Lucifer. “Let’s fuck him.” 

“Eager, are we?” Lucifer chuckled, watching as Gabriel’s nimble hands brought his boxers down and exposed his length, long and hard and throbbing, the vein pulsing dangerously close to the surface. 

“Yes!” Sam moaned. 

Gabriel moved and climbed onto the opulent bed, spreading his legs and getting comfortable as Lucifer got ready to mount Sam. 

“Ready to suck the lollipop, Samster?” Gabriel grinned. 

Sam gave a heady, lustful look. “Want me to lick it like one?” he asked cheekily back. 

Gabriel laughed and tapped his dick against Sam’s lips. The model took the head in between his lips and gave a gentle suck, giving his boss a faux-innocent expression. 

Gabriel groaned, which was echoed by Sam as Lucifer began sliding into him, gently pushing his mouth forward onto Gabriel’s cock. 

“Fuck, he’s so tight,” Lucifer panted, pausing to let Sam relax and adjust. 

“His mouth is sinful, Luci, gives you a run for your money,” Gabriel moaned, running his fingers through Sam’s locks. 

Sam mischievously looked at Gabriel and gave a wink. 

“Luc-” Gabriel didn’t have time to warn his business partner before Sam did two things simultaneously. First, he lunged forward, swallowing down Gabriel’s cock. Then he shoved his hips  _ backwards,  _ fully sheathing himself onto Lucifer’s cock, whimpering as the head slid neatly over his prostate. 

There was much swearing above him, Lucifer’s manicured nails digging into his hips and Gabriel’s fingers curling into his hair. Lucifer was blurting things out in a mixture of Italian and English, and Gabriel was just saying  _ oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck  _ over and over again.

“Ruined, I’m ruined,” Gabriel gasped. 

Sam gave a wicked little rumble from deep within his chest, making Gabriel’s cock vibrate and the man groaned. 

“Luc, you better fuck him,” he said. “I’m not gonna last long.” 

“Okay,” Lucifer panted, before setting a brutal pace against Sam’s ass. 

Sam moaned and rocked his hips back, flicking his eyes up to Gabriel’s. 

“Fucking perfect,” Gabriel praised, tugging Sam’s hair. The bunny keened and swallowed around Gabriel’s cock. “Fuck, yes, you’re perfect, you’re ours, so good, oh my God, do that again, yes, please!” 

Lucifer was almost silent, except for growls and pants and moans, but no less intense in his deep seated approval of Sam. 

Sam was in heaven, absolute heaven. This was all of his wet dreams come to life.  _ This  _ was what a fantasy was. And yet, here he was, sandwiched between his two bosses, getting fucked from both ends. 

He was close, oh so close, and he whined, flicking his eyes up to Gabriel. 

“Luci,” Gabriel gasped. “I think he wants to cum.” His hips stuttered in Sam’s mouth, close to his own release. 

“Fuck, yeah, cum, Sam,” Lucifer moaned. “Ruin your pretty little panties for us.” 

That did Sam in. He erupted into the panties with a stifled cry, throat tightening around Gabriel’s cock. That triggered Gabriel’s own release, who cried out in pleasure and started slamming his hips into Sam’s face. 

Lucifer, ever the one in control, came after a few more solid thrusts into Sam’s hot rear, and he slumped over Sam as he fucked him through his own orgasm, shuddering and muttering praises in foreign tongues. 

Boneless and sated, the three of them collapsed in heavy breathing and tender touches. 

After one of them got the sense for aftercare, Gabriel undid the scarves around Sam’s neck and wrists, gently massaging them as Lucifer slowly withdrew from Sam’s rear. 

They held him close, whispered praises into his skin and kissed him tenderly, and Sam never felt so loved, so adored, as he did in this moment. 

“Want to see if three people can fit in Luci’s tub?” Gabriel whispered. “Then I can call to the kitchens and have them bring cocoa.” 

“Yeah,” Sam sighed breathlessly, still floating on a pleasure high. 

Lucifer smiled and kissed behind Sam’s ear. “Want to do it again?” 

“Oh God yes,” Sam breathed. “Preferably tomorrow morning. And afternoon. And post-party. And. . . well, yeah, I wanna get fucked three times a day by you two. Or one of you. Hell, as long as one of you are around and fucking me.” 

The two older men laughed and tightened their hold on Sam. 

“Sounds good to me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
